Cidade Gorila
Grodd é um vilão fictício das histórias em quadrinhos da editora norte-americana DC Comics. Grodd é um dos inimigos do Flash. É um macaco muito inteligente da Cidade Gorila. Estreou em The Flash #106 (Maio 1959); Criado por John Broome e Carmine Infantino. Sam Simeon, o gorila da dupla heroica Angel and the Ape, é neto de Grodd. Cidade Gorila Em algum lugar das florestas do Congo, na África, jaz a Cidade Gorila, onde símios tiveram suas faculdades mentais ampliadas por visitantes aliens. Os gorilas possuem uma ciência avançada, e mantêm uma redoma ao redor da cidade que mantém ela invisível para seres humanos. O Flash é o único humano que conhece a localização. A Cidade é governada pelo bondoso Rei Solovar. Grodd já tentou tomar o poder na Cidade Gorila várias vezes. Poderes do Grodd Grodd é um gênio cientista que possui uma força imensa e poderes telepáticos, capazes de domínio ou ataque mental. Ele também pode levitar e mover objetos com a força do pensamento por telecinese. Outras mídias *Gorilla Grodd aparece em The CW 's The Flash , dublado por David Sobolov ; retratos adicionais (através de proxies controlados pela mente) são feitos por Clancy Brown (como Wade Eiling), Jesse L. Martin (como Joe West) e Tom Cavanagh (como Harrison Wells ). Introduzido na primeira temporada, esta versão do personagem foi um assunto de teste para as experiências do General Wade Eiling no desenvolvimento de habilidades psíquicas para interrogatório, sob a supervisão da STAR Labs . Mas quando Eiling torturas Grodd, Eobard Thawnetermina as experiências de Grodd e planejou usar o gorila para seus próprios fins. Cinco anos depois, a Grodd foi exposta às energias da explosão do acelerador de partículas e escapou dos STAR Labs, que lhe deram super inteligência e poderes telepáticos. Conduzido na primeira temporada, ele voltou na segunda temporada para tentar forçar o time a criar mais como ele, mas foi finalmente banido para Gorilla City em Earth-Two. Na terceira temporada, a Grodd manipula o time para ajudá-lo a organizar um golpe de Gorilla City para que ele possa liderar os gorilas em uma invasão da Central City, mas Barry é capaz de ajudar o ex-líder da cidade Solovar a retomar o comando de seu povo, o O resto dos gorilas retorna à Terra-2 enquanto o Grodd é enviado para uma prisão ARGUS na Terra-1. *Um Gorilla Grodd mais antigo aparece na terceira temporada do episódio de DC's Legends of Tomorrow "Welcome of the Jungle", expresso novamente por David Sobolov. Este Grodd é um anacronismo que existe durante a Guerra do Vietnã e usou seus poderes para escravizar soldados americanos e vietnamitas para formar seu próprio "reino". 26 Ele tentou assumir o Waverider apenas para Martin Stein, Gideon e Isaac Newton para manipular eventos que causaram que Grodd caísse em direção ao fogo napalm causado pelo ataque aéreo. Ele é salvo ao ser trazido de volta ao presente por Damien Darhk, que o persuade a juntar-se a ele. *Gorilla Grodd apareceu na série de animação ABC Challenge of the Super Friends , expressada por Stanley Ralph Ross . Ele é um dos dois vilões do Flash (junto com Capitão Frio ) que aparecem como membros de Lex Luthor 's Legion of Doom . Note-se que esta versão, embora altamente inteligente, nunca mostra habilidades telepáticas. Em "The Time Trap", ele cria um método de viagem no tempo, que a Legion of Doom aparentemente usa outras vezes. Em "Revenge on Gorilla City", Grodd traça um plano para assumir o controle da Gorilla City e usar seus cidadãos para conquistar o mundo. *Gorilla Grodd apareceu mais tarde em Super Friends , expressado novamente por Stanley Ralph Ross. No curto episódio "Dois Gleeks são mais mortos do que um", ele e Giganta capturam Gleek e substituí-lo por uma duplicata de robôs para infiltrar os Super Amigos e aprender o que estão planejando. Em "Revenge of Doom", Grodd foi visto com a Legion of Doom quando eles voltaram juntos. *Gorilla Grodd aparece em Batman: The Brave and the Bold , expresso por John DiMaggio . No episódio "Terror on Dinosaur Island!", Ele e seus seguidores de macacos adiantam dedicar a raça humana com um E-Ray de sua sede na Ilha dos Dinossauros. Eles enfrentaram conflitos com Batman e Plastic Man. Com Batman transformado em um macaco, Plastic Man ajuda o macaco Batman a lutar com Grodd e seus criados. Quando o E-Ray é ativado, evoluiu os humanos (Batman colocou o E-Ray no reverso quando Grodd não estava olhando) de volta ao seu estado natural. Ele até evoluiu Grodd para um humano que acabou encarcerado em Iron Heights no final, planejando sua vingança. Mais tarde, ele foi exibido no episódio "Dia do Cavaleiro das Trevas" escapando de Iron Heights (ainda em forma humana) e tentando atacar Batman, mas parou por Green Arrow . O personagem tem uma homenagem heróica em um universo paralelo em "Deep Cover for Batman!" que se assemelha a Solovar; Batman quase atinge o contraparte, mas pára e explica "Você se parece com alguém que conheço". O Grodd original (agora um gorila novamente) junta-se a Owlman ,Joker e outros vilões no episódio "Game Over for Owlman!". Grodd é o principal adversário de Batman mais uma vez no episódio "Last Bat on Earth", no qual ele viaja para um futuro pós-apocalíptico . Lá, ele toma o comando de um exército de macacos inteligentes e usa tecnologia superior para derrotar seus oponentes, uma cidade de tigres evoluídos de forma similar (revela-se que a Grodd é uma grande ofensa às pessoas que o chamam de macaco ou chimpanzé). Batman persegue Grodd para este momento, onde ele alista a ajuda de Kamandi para derrotar a Grodd. No final, Grodd é pisoteado por suas forças em retirada e é levado de volta ao presente com algemas com Batman. Grodd retorna como o principal adversário de Batman, Detective Chimp , B 'Vixen no episódio "Gorillas in Our Midst", formando aliança com Monsieur Mallah e Gorilla Boss para criar um exército de macacos chamado GASP (Gorillas e Apes Seising Power) para conquistar o mundo. Gorilla Grodd captura um Detetive Chimp em seu covil e depois captura Batman, revelando uma estratagema para capturar Gotham Citye uma obsessão com Batman na forma de um cinto de utilidade, proclamando que ele teve isso há anos, ele simplesmente simplesmente não o usou. Ele e seu exército de gorilas mais tarde invadem Gotham e enfrentam B'wana Beast e Vixen, que seu exército de gorilas captura e coloca em um zoológico. Mais tarde, eles recuperaram Batman e Detective Chimp quando retornaram a Gotham e tentaram resgatar Gotham, mas foi derrotado quando eles usam os poderes do B'wana Beast para escapar e capacitar Batman com a forma de um Bat-Griffin. *Gorilla Grodd aparece no episódio da Justice League Action "Mxy's Mix-Up", expresso novamente por David Sobolov. Ele leva seu exército de gorilas a atacar as Nações Unidas, onde acabam lutando contra Superman, Batman e Stargirl . Mister Mxyzptlktrava a batalha onde ele mistura as mentes de Superman, Batman e Stargirl. Isso causa alguma dificuldade durante sua luta contra Gorilla Grodd e seu exército. Quando a equipe de bravo da Liga da Justiça chegar com a Firestorm, testemunhas do Gorilla Grodd, o senhor Mxyzptlk também se misturam. Quando a mente de Martin Stein tenta ao Mister Mxyzptlk dizer seu nome para trás, as mentes da Liga da Justiça são restauradas para seus corpos enquanto derrotam Gorilla Grodd e seu exército que são então presos pela polícia. *Gorilla Grodd aparece na série animada da Liga da Justiça , expressada por Powers Boothe . Esta versão odeia as bananas e os ressentimentos que lhes são oferecidos. Introduzido na temporada "The Brave and the Bold", ele é um fugitivo da secreta Gorilla City, um tirano desprezado que promete vingança aos seus companheiros primatas. Mantendo uma relação de e-mail com a cientista Dr. Sarah Corwin (voz de Virginia Madsen ), ele vem para a Cidade Central para cobrir a metrópole em um escudo semelhante ao da Gorilla City's. Isso fornece uma base oculta para lançar um ataque nuclear contra Gorilla City, enquanto ele controla a população da Central City com seu capacete de controle mental. O Flash ,Lanterna verde e cabeça de segurança da Gorilla City Solovar apressam-se a vencer o próprio Grodd enquanto a Liga da Justiçapare as bombas. O Grodd torna-se incapacitado quando ele tenta usar o capacete de controle mental no Flash, sem saber que o Flash trocou vários fios em alta velocidade. Mais tarde, na cidade de Gorilla, Grodd é mostrado em uma cela de prisão zoológico, aparecendo como se estivesse com dano cerebral. À medida que a Liga e o Solovar se afastam da área, a câmera se aproxima do rosto de Grodd nos últimos segundos do episódio enquanto ele vem a seus sentidos e fica com um olhar irritado no rosto quando a banana na mão se rompe. Os retornos de Grodd na "Sociedade Secreta" da segunda temporada, mostrando um lado diferente para o vilão. Não mais focado na Cidade do Gorila, a Grodd se torna um oponente da Liga da Justiça como um todo. Com seu fiel seguidor Giganta , ele recruta uma Sociedade Secreta manipulando cada membro;O simples gozo de assassino de Killer Frost , o ódio de Sinestro por todas as Lanternas Verdes, o ódio de Parasite por Superman, Shade sendo oferecido por Grodd para ser um mestre do crime e Clayfaceodiar por Batman e ser prometido por Grodd para encontrar uma maneira de ser humano novamente. Também revela que o acidente de Grodd com seu capacete de controle mental lhe deu poderes mentais, que ele utiliza nesta história como um tipo sutil de adulteração com as emoções da Liga. Tendo observado a Liga através de câmeras secretas por semanas, a Grodd manipula os sentimentos do grupo de super-heróis até que seus inimigos começam a atacar um ao outro e acabar se afastando da equipe. Depois de separar os inimigos, Grodd tenta capturar cada super-herói e invade um show de meio tempo de futebol para tentar afastar os super-heróis publicamente, mas foi frustrado quando J'onn J'onzz liberta os outros. Os aliados de Grodd batram a Liga uma última vez, mas não conseguem vencê-los, e Grodd é posteriormente derrotado por Superman . *Gorilla Grodd aparece na Liga da Justiça:Sem Limites , expressada novamente pela Powers Boothe. Na primeira temporada "Ultimen", Giganta se junta com Bizzaro na tentativa de quebrar Grodd fora da prisão, mas foi derrotado por Mulher-Maravilha e Long Shadow ; Grodd na verdade não aparece no episódio. Na terceira e última temporada, Grodd aparece como um dos principais antagonistas e atua como o líder de uma Sociedade Secreta despendida , uma espécie de cooperativapara supervilões com cada um livre para agir por conta própria, mas capaz de pedir ajuda se eles precisarem (por vinte e cinco por cento dos seus despojos) contra a expansão da Liga da Justiça. Depois de ter a Sociedade Secreta procurar vários artefatos valiosos durante o curso da temporada, Grodd revela seu plano principal: transformar todos os seres humanos no planeta em um macaco. O plano, no entanto, é frustrado pela Liga. Não impressionado, Lex Luthor usurpa a posição da Grodd como o novo líder da Sociedade Secreta devido a recuperar seu próprio poder divino quando se fundiu com Brainiac. Luthor mantém o prisioneiro de Grodd na sede da Sociedade secreta na esperança de que ele revele como reconstituir Brainiac do último fragmento restante do supercomputador vivo. Quando Lex tenta investigar a mente de Grodd, a má fortuna leva a Lex mudar as mentes com o Flash devido a uma ressonância psíquica entre o Grodd eo Flash. Quando Luthor tem a sede de reabilitação para viagens espaciais, prometendo à Sociedade Secreta um lugar de liderança na nova ordem consigo mesmo como governante absoluto, o Tala desprezada, liberta Grodd, arrumando um motim separando parte da "Sociedade Secreta". Grodd e Luthor eventualmente finalmente se encontram sozinhos e se engajam em fisticuffs. Grodd tenta usar sua habilidade de controle mental em Lex, mas Luthor antecipou isso e transforma o próprio poder de Grodd em si mesmo, dando controle a Luthor sobre o Grodd. Após o primeiro humilhante Grodd, Luthor o obriga a entrar em uma calçada. Grodd é liberado do aperto mental de Luthor e depois disparado no espaço. Category:Locais